battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рейна/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Рейны. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Мисс Валерия, я обожаю бодрые погони, но я должен попросить вас вернуть ОМР тот крейсер, что вы одолжили. На нем находятся ресурсы, жизненно необходимые гражданам Неги. У меня есть ордер на ваш арест, Рейна. Жизненно необходимые ресурсы? Ты про ящики, набитые розовыми одеялами и голозаписями соревнований по рестлингу? Тревор, я тебя умоляю. Думаю, твои парни найдут, во что завернуться. Впрочем, если надо согреть ТЕБЯ, то ордер на арест для этого вовсе не нужен. Это очень важные припасы, мисс Валерия. Они являются собственностью ОМР, и вы не в первый раз заимствуете наши ресурсы. Мы щедры, но ОМР – не благотворительная организация. Знаешь, я, пожалуй, возьму свои слова обратно. Я только что поставила одну из этих голозаписей – и должна сказать, этот ваш "Эль Драгон" очень даже ничего. Хорошо, будь по-вашему. Кстати, какого цвета наручники вам больше нравятся? Мы скоро прибудем. Да-да, я вижу твоих гончих, Галт. Не мне вас учить, но им бы не мешало оказаться с правильной стороны звезды. Насчет наручников – мне нравятся бархатные. Непременно возьми два комплекта. Рейна, я не шучу. Это не игрушки. Нам нужны эти одеяла. Плевать, что розовые. Кстати, помаши ручкой. Я сейчас смотрю на тебя. "Улыбка Фортуны", да? Интересное название для флагмана, если ты и впрямь капитан этой рухляди. Не мешай, я тут смотрю про этих тупых роботов с их боевыми приемами. Рейна, прошу тебя. Давай разойдемся мирно. Я не хочу портить тебе прическу. Тревор, ты любишь отправлять самых ОБНИМАТЕЛЬНЫХ охранных ботов. Слушай, если тебе нужны тепло и ласка, найди меня в следующий раз. Мы пообнимаемся, потом выпьем кафа и будем смотреть на закат. И я, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, позволю тебе испортить мою прическу. У меня тут как раз есть такие МИЛЕНЬКИЕ розовые одеяла... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" I like a good chase just as much as the next guy, Ms. Valeria, but I'm going to need you to return that UPR Cruiser that you stole. It was carrying critical supplies for the people of Bliss, and I've been issued a signed warrant for your arrest. Critical supplies? Do you mean these crates full of pink blankets and wrestling holo-vids? Trevor, please. I think your men can find something else to warm them up. If YOU need warming, though, you know you hardly need an arrest warrant for that. Those are necessary supplies, Ms. Valeria. They're also UPR property, and this isn't the first time you've borrowed from us. We may be charitable, but the UPR is NOT a charity. Actually, you know what, I take back what I said. I just loaded up one of these holo-vids and I gotta say, this “El Dragón” guy is actually pretty entertaining. Fine, we'll do it your way. What's your favorite color handcuff? We'll be there shortly. Yeah, I see your search party right here on my screen, Ghalt. I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but it would probably help if you were on the right side of the star. But as far as handcuffs go, my favorite color is velvet. Be sure to bring two pairs. Reyna, seriously. Enough games. We need those blankets. Even if they ARE pink. Also, wave. I'm watching you through surveillance right now. “Fortune's Favor”, huh? Interesting name for a flagship, if that's what the floating antique you captain is. Can't talk, way too busy watching this idiot clothesline robots. C'mon, Reyna. Let's do this peacefully. I'd hate to mess up your hair. Yeah, you do send the HUGGIEST of security bots, don't you? If you want my attention so badly, come find me yourself next time. We could cuddle up and drink some caffe as we watch the sunset. If you're lucky, I might even LET you mess up my hair. I just stumbled across the most ADORABLE pink blankets... }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" "че за валкерия?????" Опять Валькирию заметили. Она разве не торчит с друзьями в Кольце Детритуса? Я позже запощу видос, в котором видно, что она была на Шторме. че она делает у Рендейна дома? Чаю, чтоль, пришла попить лол Я видел ее несколько раз на станциях, за которыми наблюдаю. Похоже, назревает что-то серьезное. Говорят, она любит браться за безнадежные дела. ПОПРОБУЙТЕ НОВОГО ВОЕНБОТА M1.57 С УЛУЧШЕННОЙ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬЮ В АТАКАХ ВСЕХ ВИДОВ. БЕСПЛАТНЫЙ ТЕСТ-ДРАЙВ ПРИ ПРЕДЪЯВЛЕНИИ ДЕЙСТВУЮЩЕГО КОДА ОТ ВАШЕЙ БАНКОВСКОЙ БИОЗАПИСИ Модераторы! В этой ветке завелись боты! @мозгосурок: Безнадежные дела? Дык почему, как ты думаешь, ее прозвали "Валькирией"? Это потому что она обожает влезать в безнадежные ситуации и спасать потерянные души. Я как-то вляпался в рейд на одной из заброшенных баз ОМР на Эккунаре. Меня тогда прижали следопыты Верных Лесу. Стрелы летели прямо в меня. Я думал, что это конец. И тут – яркая вспышка, меня окружил щит, и в наушниках закричала Валькирия. "Вставайте! Вперед! Я вас прикрою!" Это была она. Она начала сносить одну цель за другой в ночи, и мы накрыли чертовых элдридов ответным огнем. Мы уничтожили их за считанные минуты. Да, она кое-что из добычи взяла себе, но мне наплевать. Ангел, демон, мятежница... пофиг. Она вытащила мою клонированную задницу из огня на Эккунаре. Я много за кем шел в бой, но за ней, если она скажет, я прыгну даже в омраченную звезду. поджарить нафиг космоэльфов! скинь видос а то не поверю!! шутка МЯТЕЖНИКИ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ' “who is the valkerie?????” ' Another Valkyrie sighting. Thought she stayed in the Detritus Ring with her peeps? Got some footage I'll post later that puts her on Tempest. what she doing at Rendain's house? Knockin' on teh door lolz I've seen her there several times on the stations I monitor. Something big is going down, I'm guessing. I hear she likes to fight for lost causes. TRY THE NEW M1.57 GUNBOT FOR ENHANCED PERFORMANCE FOR ALL YOUR ASSAULT ACTIVITES. FREE SAMPLE WITH VALIDATED BIO-CRED ACCOUNT CODE. -> CLICK FOR MORE INFO ffs, these bots, we need more mods @mentalmarmot: Lost causes? How do you think she earned that nickname, “Valkyrie”? She's got this thing for swooping into desperate situations and sorting out “lost soul” types. I was caught in a raid on one of the abandoned UPR bases on Ekkunar, got pinned down by Woodsworn rangers, arrows everywhere, thought I was dead. Then, there's this bright light – a shield all around me – and the Valkyrie's voice yelling in my comms. “Up and at 'em! Get moving! I'll cover you!” She started lighting up targets in the night, and we put fire right on those damned Eldrid. We took 'em all down in minutes. Yeah, she took a cut of the goods, but I don't care. Angel, demon, rogue... whatever. She pulled my cloned ass out of the fire on Ekkunar. Followed a lot of folks in my time, but I'd follow her right into a darkened star if she said jump. roast the space elves! vids or didn't happen!! j/k ROOOOGUES! }} :'Изображение': }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" '''СИСТЕМА СОЛУСА КОЛЬЦО ДЕТРИТУСА, 34352.688 (неточные_данные), 00952.234 СВОБОДНЫМ ЛЮДЯМ СОЛУСА Свободные люди Солуса! Говорит Рейна Валерия, это – послание для забытых. Для уставших. Для рассерженных. Всю жизнь вами помыкали те, кто возомнил, будто лучше знает, что является благом для вас – для всех нас. И пока варелси пожирали систему за системой, вы выполняли их волю. Играли по их правилам, следовали их указаниям, претворяли в жизнь их планы. А теперь вы на Солусе. И вы задумались: "Может, это ошибка. Может, мне надоело слушать приказы тупиц, которые ни хрена не ведают, что творят. Может, есть иной способ?" И я говорю вам: он есть. Присоединяйтесь к нам на Кольце Детритуса. У нас есть корабли. Ресурсы. Пушки – много, очень много пушек. Мы даже свое пиво варим, поганое правда, но с ног валит. Вот чего у нас нет, так это флага, и командиров, и полководцев, и законов, и заповедей. Мы сражаемся за себя. Друг за друга. Все прелести жизни на грани вымирания, но без всего вот этого дерьма. Да. Мы все наверняка погибнем. От этого мне вас не спасти. Но с нами вы умрете свободными. На своих условиях и за дело, которое считаете правильным. И, если вы вроде нас, вам это понравится! Летайте с нами! Станьте мятежниками! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" SOLUS SYSTEM DETRITUS RING, 34352.688 (incomplete_trace), 00952.234 FREE PEOPLES OF SOLUS To all free people of Solus – this is Reyna Valeria, and this signal's for the lost. The tired. The pissed. You've been pushed around your whole life by people who say they know what's best for you. For all of us. And while the Varelsi sweep through system after system, you're still doing what they say. Playing by their rules, following their mandates, executing their plans. And now you're in Solus. And you're thinking, maybe this isn't working. Maybe I'm tired of taking orders from idiots who have no friggin' clue what they're doing. Maybe there's some other way. I'm here to tell you: there is. Join us in the Detritus Ring. We got ships. We got resources. We got guns – lots and lots of guns. We even have beer! We make it ourselves, and it's awful, but it does the trick. What we don't got is a flag. Or commanders, or warlords, or laws, or precepts. We fight for ourselves. We fight for each other. All the joys of living on the edge of extinction, minus all the bullcrap. Yeah, we're probably gonna die. Can't save you from that. But if you die with us, you'll die free. On your own terms, and for your own cause. And if you're as fed the hell up as we are, I bet that sounds pretty damn good right now! Fly with us! Join the Rogues! }} :Аудио: ::}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" "Командирский слазер" 9 мм Б.А.П. 12 зарядов 15 кг 17,7 кг 17,27 кг одиночный огонь; автоматический при удержании переделан под 9-мм Б.А.П. (которых у нас дофига), убрана куча лишних деталей. Должен стрелять быстрее, чем у ОМР. Единственная проблема – механизм перезарядки может клинить. Если повернуть оружие набок, оно гарантированно перезарядится, но я НЕ СОВЕТУЮ стрелять из этого положения. Точность резко упадет. разве что за исключением вас, командующий Валерия. Вам можно стрелять так, как вы пожелаете. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" “Commander's Slazer” 9mm BAP (ballistically-activated plasma) 12 rounds 2.35 st. 2.8 st. 2.72 st. Single-fire, full-auto (on hold) Rechambered for 9mm BAP (which we have tons of) and stripped out most of the redundant internal systems; should result in a faster rate of fire than the standard UPR model. The only thing to watch out for is an occasional hitch in the reload mechanism. While holding the gun on its side should (in theory) guarantee a smooth reload, I'd advise against firing the weapon in this position, as it will greatly reduce accuracy. Well, except maybe for you, Commander Valeria. Fire it any way that suits you. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Лоррианцы! Надо кое-что изменить в этой перчатке. Противощитовой импульс отлично действует в битве, но система слежения у него барахлит. Можете сделать так, чтобы я перемещала щит вместе с собой? Многие стражи-пауки умеют так делать, уж будьте добры. Спасибо. Кстати, как там продвигается работа над реактивным суперщитом? Улучшения уже готовы? Отражающие щиты тоже бы к месту, но мне больше пригодится реактивный щит, который поглощает энергию отмеченного противника, когда тот находится рядом. Я в последнее время часто сражаюсь за компанию с Тоби, а этот мелкий безумец начинает злиться, если Берг не ранит врага при первом контакте. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Lorrian – Gonna need some augmentations to this glove. The anti-shield pulse is working great in battle, but I'm having some trouble with its tracking. Could you make an adaptation that lets me move the shield with me? Most spider sentries can do this, so if you could take care of that. Thanks. Also, how's progress on the reactive overshield coming? Got those augs up? Reflective shields would be great, but I think I'd get more use out of a reactive shield that could drain tagged opponent shields when they're in close quarters. Been fighting a lot alongside Toby lately, and that little maniac gets frustrated when Berg doesn't draw blood on first contact. }} :'Изображение': }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Следует отметить прогресс'» – провокация «'Обратный отсчет'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Часы капитана Шика **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Рейны», награда – облик «'Корсар'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Рейны'» Финальное изображение Lore-reyna.png Примечания *В пути «'Лучшая защита'», вероятно, допущена ошибка в единицах измерения: в оригинале используется стоун, который равен 6,35 кг, а в русской локализации перевод в килограммы вовсе превысил эту величину. Интересные факты *Никнейм "mentalmarmot" (в русской локализации "мозгосурок") в пути «'Давай, Рейна!'''» является отсылкой к одному из самых активных участников официального форума Gearbox Software с псевдонимом MentalMars, который также имеет собственный веб-сайт, посвященный видеоиграм. __FORCETOC__ en:Reyna/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио